La aparición de los antiguos generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Una expedición al antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles libera a dos antiguos guerreros ponis prisioneros en la Nada. Sus nombres son White Nightmare y Dark Moon, destacados generales y padres de las Princesas del Sol y de la Luna. (Twilight x Celestia) (Luna x Pipsqueak)
1. Chapter 1

**Familia Reunida:**

—Repíteme qué pinto yo aquí — le dijo el fastidiado Pipsqueak a Twilight Sparkle; lo que pintaba para un hermoso día de descanso luego de sus obligaciones de nuevo Príncipe se había convertido en una tediosa expedición al antiguo Palacio de las Hermanas Nobles.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Porque la Princesa Celestia detectó una extraña energía mágica en este sitio. Vamos Pip, sé que esto no te incumbe siendo un poni terrestre, pero es importante para la Princesa Luna. ¿Qué no quieres hacer feliz a tu mujer?

Pip gruñó por lo bajo y siguió explorando el viejo lugar en compañía de Twilight mientras reflexionaba cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en los últimos años. Primero que todo Twilight Sparkle finalmente se había convertido en Princesa alicornio y ahora gobernaba junto con su mentora y con Luna asegurándose que el reino de Equestria siguiera siendo igual de próspero y feliz como siempre lo había sido. Por otro lado Rainbow Dash era una reconocida miembro de los Wonderbolts y era oficialmente la dueña del record mundial de velocidad. Rarity era una diseñadora famosa y sus diseños podían apreciarse en todos los rincones del Reino. Pinkie Pie era la organizadora de las fiestas más sonadas en todos los tabloides del Reino, etc... en fin, todas las Mane 6 estaban justo donde debían estar. Pero las cosas cambiaron más que todo para Pipsqueak y la Princesa Luna. A lo largo de los años se habían hecho muy cercanos gracias a las noches de Nightmare; además que llegó un punto en que Luna se mudó a una casa en Ponyville para descansar un poco y antes que se dieran cuenta, ambos amigos se habían enamorado y ya llevaban cuatro años de estar saliendo y año y medio de casados. Tuvieron ciertos problemas, como discutir sobre que Luna era inmortal y Pip no lo era, pero al final decidieron probar suerte a que funcionara. En fin... todos habían avanzado a la siguiente etapa de sus respectivas vidas y todo funcionaba muy bien para todos.

**...**

Por otro lado Celestia y Luna exploraban el sótano de su viejo hogar, tratando de hallar la fuente de energía aún sin éxito alguno.

—Y de todos los lugares tenía que ser justo aquí — se quejó Luna. — La influencia de la magia en estado salvaje del bosque Everfree hace imposible la simple localización de esa cosa...

—Yo sé pero tú tranquila — la calmó Celestia. — Se supone que Twilight, tú y yo estamos aquí para controlar lo que sea que esté causando esto.

—¡Princesa Celestia, Luna! — Gritó Pip corriendo hacia ellas.

—Pip, te he dicho mil veces que te dirijas a mí con más naturalidad como lo haces con mi hermana — pidió Celestia mitad fastidiada mitad divertida por la cortesía del joven semental.

Luna se adelantó; todos los días siempre la misma estúpida discusión entre su hermana y su marido, quería acabarla antes de soportarla una vez más.

—¿Pip, qué sucede?

— Twilight lo halló, está en los viejos calabozos. ¡Vamos!

Siguieron al muchacho a través de los múltiples pasillos que separaban el sótano de esa cámara en donde se supone hubo prisioneros en los antiguos días. Nunca habían tenido necesidad de usarlo, pues ellas no creían en eso de tomar prisioneros; pero aquel lugar siempre había estado ahí; mucho antes de que nacieran y no sabían si alguna vez había sido utilizado.

Twilight ya los esperaba mirando entre fascinada y espantada el extraño remolino de color que aparecía ante todos ellos.

—He estado observando esto por unos minutos y puedo sentir dos poderosas presencias. No sé si sean hostiles pero puedo sentirlas tratando de salir... de otro plano dimensional — dijo Twilight mirando fijamente el remolino. — El remolino es la causa de todo; es la puerta que conecta nuestros planos dimensionales.

—No durará mucho — razonó Luna; — pues puedo sentir que lo que sea que está creando esto está usando demasiada energía y no tardará en quedarse sin. ¿Qué hacemos, los ayudamos o los empujamos para que no pasen a nuestro lado?

Celestia miró a su hermana y a su amiga tras unos instantes y finalmente hizo brillar su cuerno a toda intensidad.

—Los ayudaremos a cruzar a nuestro lado. Tengo un extraño presentimiento que me dice que es lo que debo hacer. Además, en caso sean fuerzas hostiles, tú misma dijiste que están utilizando demasiado poder para crear esa cosa; así que no serán amenaza inmediata. Pip, vete a un lugar seguro.

El poni terrestre obedeció; de hecho era lo que más le apetecía desde que vio el extraño remolino de color. Entonces las tres Princesas combinaron su poder para atraer lo que sea que trataba de salir. Era muy cansado, pero la mitad del trabajo estaba siendo realizado por la criatura del otro lado; y estaban dividiéndose el esfuerzo entre las tres. Finalmente lograron algo: crear una explosión que las lanzó a las tres a diferentes puntos del calabozo. Ni lento ni perezoso, Pip corrió a ayudar a su mujer.

—¿Estás bien, Luna?

Ella asintió débilmente.

—Sí... ¿y las demás?

—Estamos bien, estamos bien — dijeron a la vez Twilight y Celestia que se levantaron con dificultad.

Entonces Pip soltó un grito de sorpresa llamando la atención de todas. En el centro de aquellos calabozos yacían inconscientes dos ponis.

Él un pegaso del tamaño de Luna, con el pelaje del mismo color que ella con la melena de un color también muy similar; aunque el de él era una melena normal y no parecía un fragmento de la noche; y finalmente tenía una extraña Cutie Mark que representaba una nube negra soltando un poderoso relámpago color rojo. A juzgar por su musculatura se trataba de un guerrero, pues además vestía una armadura negra con un extraño símbolo que representaba a un poni unicornio con los ojos rojos.

Ella era una unicornio del mismo tamaño de Celestia. De hecho, ella era igual a la Princesa en todo sentido; con la excepción que no tenía alas y su Cutie Mark representaba una especie de hacha envuelta en llamas en lugar del sol y que también vestía una armadura dorada que representaba el mismo símbolo que el pegaso, destacándola como guerrera también.

—No puede ser... — dijo Pip con un hilo de voz.

—Todavía están muy débiles — declaró Celestia tratando de no hacerse ideas apresuradas, aunque ya era tarde. — Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital antes que mueran... puedo sentir que ambos poseen un gran poder pero que también están demasiado débiles en estos momentos. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Las tres alicornios levantaron a los inconscientes guerreros y los llevaron fuera del Castillo. Afuera, los guardias que las acompañaban comenzaron a intercambiar los comentarios pero fueron rápidamente silenciados por una mirada de la Princesa Celestia.

Ella se mostraba más seria de lo normal; al igual que Luna pero al menos ella podía hablar con Pip para calmar un poco sus nervios. Twilight se sentía más bien fuera de lugar en toda aquella escena pero su mentora rápidamente la llamó a su lado e igualmente quiso ver si la conversación calmaba sus nervios. Evitaban hablar sobre los dos extraños; por mucho que murieran de la curiosidad. Desgraciadamente tenían que esperar.

...

El pegaso fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó todavía bastante débil.

—Te encuentras en un ala privada del hospital más exclusivo de Canterlot — dijo Celestia avanzando hacia él con las alas extendidas.

El pegaso trató de incorporarse pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. Lo que sea que había pasado le había drenado demasiada fuerza y el solo hecho de estar despierto representaba un gran esfuerzo para él. Sin más, Zecora, que fue llamada especialmente para la ocasión le pasó una escudilla de barro con un líquido color marrón maloliente.

—Bebe. Te recuperará parte de las fuerzas. Suficiente para que puedas hablar...

—Pero no tanta como para atacar en caso sea una amenaza. Muy inteligente — la interrumpió el militar mientras bebía un largo sorbo. Tosió de la repulsión pero rápidamente comenzó a sentir el efecto del brebaje de Zecora. Sonrió. — ¿Cómo te llamas, extraño ser?

—Mi nombre es Zecora — respondió la sobra. — Una cebra soy; y a través de los pueblos voy; y a quien lo necesite mi saber yo le doy.

El pegaso se rio un poco mientras se incorporaba, esta vez con mejor resultado. Luego miró a Celestia que lo miraba expectante y poco a poco se dio cuenta que lo rodeaba todo un equipo de médicos, y otras dos alicornios; una morada que lo miraba como con cautela y otra color azul oscuro como él que lo miraba expectante. Volvió a posar su vista en Celestia, que era la más cercana y la que parecía tener la mayor autoridad en aquel sitio. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa mientras la miraba con nostalgia.

—Celestia... — dijo por fin dejando escapar una lágrima — hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía; apenas si eras un bebé cuando el maldito Rey Dragón nos separó de ti... mírate ahora; has crecido tanto en poder como en belleza. Eres el vivo retrato de White Nightmare.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Preguntó la Princesa tratando de mantener el dominio de sí misma.

El pegaso volvió a sonreír.

—Luna... pequeña Luna... mírate también... eres bueno; así como Celestia salió a White Nightmare no cabe duda que tú saliste a mí. Es tan extraño todo esto, jamás pensé que volvería a verlas, a ninguna de ustedes dos — dijo el extraño llorando de la alegría.

—Te pregunté cómo te llamas — dijo Luna tratando de mantenerse calmada.

—Yo soy el General Dark Moon del Imperio Poni — respondió el pegaso tras recuperarse. Estaba temblando un poco a causa del frío; su temperatura corporal estaba todavía demasiado baja y no podía mantenerse en calor por sí mismo.

Como respuesta, uno de los médicos activó la manta eléctrica que había en la cama del pegaso. Él soltó un gemido de satisfacción mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco. Entonces se incorporó de golpe, sólo para volver a dejarse caer sobre su cama.

—¡White Nightmare! Si sigo con vida, eso quiere decir que ella...

—Ella vive — dijo Luna adelantándose. — Sigue inconsciente pero vive. Mas no hay que hablar de eso ahora. ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? De no ser porque eres un macho y no tienes un cuerno serías igual a mí; al igual que la otra es igual a mi hermana. No me digas que...

—Pregunta lo que debas preguntar fuerte y claro — dijo impaciente el pegaso.

—¿Acaso eres nuestro padre? — Preguntó Luna por fin.

—Luna, eso... — comenzó Celestia, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Hermana, qué no lo ves? Él es igual a mí, y si a eso le sumamos tu presentimiento que debíamos ir hacia allá y que su mujer sea igual a ti; y él mismo lo ha dicho, tú eres su vivo retrato. — Entonces se volvió al pegaso que esperaba impasible. — Tú eres nuestro padre, ¿no es verdad? Contesta por lo que más quieras...

—¡Luna! — Reprendió Celestia, pero el pegaso la detuvo con un gesto para luego asentir débilmente.

—Aunque no me crean, soy su padre. Separado de ustedes hace miles de años por obra y gracia del Rey Lumbre; soberano de todos los dragones.

—¡Eso es imposible! — Gritó Celestia retrocediendo de la impresión.

—Comprendo que no le creas a Dark Moon, la impresión puede ser demasiada — dijo una cansada voz detrás de ella.

Todos se volvieron, al parecer la unicornio se había despertado también. Ella sonrió débilmente mientras el cansancio la vencía y Zecora corrió a echarle un casco ofreciéndole una taza de su extraño té que ella bebió hasta el fondo. La unicornio tuvo fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse pero no más. El té de Zecora devolvía gran parte de las fuerzas perdidas, pero al tratarse de alguien con poder tan grande, la recuperación era mucho menor. Una vez recuperada pudo seguir hablando.

—Como te decía, sé que estás sorprendida, Celestia hija mía, pero no voy a presionarte para que nos creas. Después de todo en el momento en que Lumbre hizo lo suyo ustedes apenas eran unas bebés y obviamente no recuerdan nada. Tú tenías apenas un año y medio y Luna tan sólo un par de meses.

—Pero como White Nightmare dijo, no vamos a presionarlas para que nos crean. A la larga era cosa de esperarse, pues eso era lo que Lumbre quería — dijo amargamente Dark Moon. — Así pues aunque no nos acepten como sus progenitores...

Ambos se levantaron con dificultad, a pesar de las múltiples protestas de los médicos. Simplemente siguieron adelante y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante sus hijas.

—Por favor acepten los servicios de dos viejos militares, alejados por mucho tiempo del campo de batalla — suplicó la llamada White Nightmare. — En tiempos de mi padre, el Emperador Death Ride nosotros dos éramos la élite de todas las tropas. Así pues acepten nuestra experiencia militar y nuestro gran poder para servir a ustedes y al eterno Imperio Poni.

—¿Qué es el Imperio Poni? — Preguntó Twilight, que había estado observando toda la escena sin atreverse a decir palabra.

Los dos guerreros la vieron con curiosidad. White Nightmare posó la vista sobre sus dos hijas como tratando de adivinar; fue cuando reparó en Pip que se había acercado a Luna y la tomaba del casco, ella lo aceptó y estuvieron en silencio un buen tiempo. entonces tanto White Nightmare como Dark Moon posaron su mirada sobre su hija mayor, quien iba a preguntar pero rápidamente Dark Moon se le adelantó cambiando el tema.

—Si la tierra de todos los ponis ya no es llamada el Imperio, ¿en dónde estamos ahora? ¿Cuál es el nombre de este lugar?

—El nombre de mi Reino es Equestria si te lo preguntas — dijo Celestia.

Ambos asintieron.

—En ese caso... permítenos servir a Equestria...

—Como servimos al Imperio en los antiguos días. Por favor...

Luna y Twilight miraron hacia Celestia, que a su vez miraba fijamente a aquellos que decían ser sus padres. Finalmente dejó escapar una lágrima junto con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar... madre, padre...

Ellos sonrieron y quisieron abrazar a sus hijas, pero no pudieron; la debilidad podía más que ellos, en especial White Nightmare.

—Deben descansar — dijo Luna muy preocupada usando su magia para llevarlos a sus camas.

—Son los padres quienes deben arropar a sus hijos — declaró White Nightmare. — Nosotros podemos. Somos guerreros, estamos acostumbrados a las dificultades, Luna, no te preocupes tanto...

—Pero madre...

—Tiene razón. El orgullo tal vez no sirva de nada pero cuando lo pierdes todo como nosotros lo hicimos alguna vez, es lo que te queda para no perder la razón — dijo débilmente Dark Moon regresando a su cama arrastrándose.

Todos se miraron y los dejaron regresar a su lugar.

—Entiendan una cosa — les dijo Celestia a los médicos. — El día de hoy hemos recuperado a nuestros padres perdidos. Quiero que hagan lo mejor posible para que recuperen sus fuerzas. ¿Entendido?

Los médicos asintieron enérgicamente.

—¿Y a partir de ahora qué, Princesa Celestia? — Quiso saber Twilight. — ¿Realmente cree que sean sus padres.

Ella asintió.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón, Luna y yo éramos nuestra única compañía; nuestro antiguo Palacio tenía un extraño encantamiento que lo hacía atender a todas nuestras necesidades y también nuestra educación. No tuvimos contacto con el mundo hasta que llegamos a Equestria y se nos dio nuestra posición actual. Pero siempre nos preguntamos sobre nuestros orígenes.

—Sobre por qué nuestros padres nos abandonaron así como así — dijo Luna preocupada. — Hay tanto que preguntar, sobre el Imperio, sobre ellos, sobre ese malvado Rey Dragón...

No se dijeron más y siguieron caminando hacia el Palacio. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Zecora.

**...**

Un gigantesco dragón tipo serpiente color negro observaba la inmensidad de su Reino cuando sus emisarios le hablaron que tenía una visitante. El Rey Lumbre ordenó que se la hiciera pasar; mientras su cuerpo se encogía hasta pasar del tamaño de una montaña al de un poni común y corriente.

Zecora entró a la estancia. Siempre la ponía nerviosa el ver los ojos color rojo de Lumbre, pero tenía que armarse de valor.

—Es un gusto verte otra vez, joven Zecora — dijo la fría voz de Lumbre. — Creía que no volvería a verte luego que traspasaras mi Barrera Mágica.

—El bosque Everfree está hecho para a los ponis en su Reino encerrar; mas los de otras especies libremente podemos por ahí pasar — respondió Zecora. — Mas no estoy para estos temas discutir, sino porque algo grave te debo de advertir.

—¿Y qué puede ser eso? — Preguntó el Rey Lumbre.

—Los asesinos más despiadados de toda la historia de su prisión eterna finalmente han salido; y con sus amadas hijas se han reunido.

El Rey Lumbre sintió la ira creciendo en su interior. Todo por lo que había luchado estaba ahora a punto de perderse; pero no había que perder la calma.

—¿Hace cuánto que ha sucedido eso?

—Hace no mucho — dijo otra voz. — Traje a la cebra a darte el mensaje lo más rápido posible. Ni tú ni yo queremos el retorno de esos dos malditos.

—También es un gusto verte Espíritu del Caos — dijo Lumbre. — ¿A qué le debo tu visita?

Discord se hizo visible mostrando una mueca. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de odio y miedo.

—White Nightmare recién había cumplido sus quince años; y su diversión fue ir detrás de mí. Apenas si pude escapar con vida. Fue un alivio el día en que me enfrenté a su hija el que ella utilizara esos Elementos de la Armonía para petrificarme. Es la prueba que no es una maldita sádica como su madre.

—La sed de sangre de White Nightmare sólo se compara con la de Dark Moon — gruñó Lumbre sintiendo un escalofrío. — De cualquier modo, estén alertas. Movilizaré a mis tropas y los haré estar alertas. Nuestra ventaja táctica es que tanto Luna como Celestia ya han encontrado a su otra mitad. Odiaría usar algo tan hermoso para acabar con ellas, pero si deciden seguir el camino de sus padres desconocidos no tendré más remedio que deshacerme para siempre de los restos de la Familia Imperial de los Ponis.

—Dudo que a estas alturas puedan hacer algo, lo que debemos hacer es convertir a las Princesas en nuestras aliadas contra ellos — dijo Discord.

Lumbre le dio la razón y los despidió con gesto pensativo para que volvieran a cruzar su barrera, una especialmente diseñada para acabar con cualquier poni que osara ir más allá de sus dominios; una protección hacia su Reino creada para prevenir cualquier ataque de White Nightmare y Dark Moon.

Discord ofreció su zarpa a Zecora.

—Señorita, la llevaré a casa.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada hola. Había subido una versión un poco diferente de esta historia antes pero luego tuve que replanteármela un poco. De momento comenzaré esta y a la vez la historia de PAO está por terminar. Sin más espero que les haya gustado la versión definitiva y bueno, también hice varias pinceladas de Amor Eclipsado de Mond Dunkel, pero la historia será completamente diferente, pues girará en torno a los generales.**

**Sin más mi despedida:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**El mensaje de Spike:**

El Rey dragón se encontraba pensativo, mirando hacia el gran bosque que él mismo había creado poco después de aquella gran batalla. Estaba realmente nervioso y alterado; pero se controlaba canalizando todo su miedo y toda su ira ideando cómo fortalecer esa barrera mágica, a pesar que era lo mejor de lo mejor y siempre que podía fortalecía el hechizo que lo separaba de los ponis.

—Te ves alterado, Rey Lumbre — dijo Discord apareciendo ante él.

—¿Qué noticias traes de Equestria? — Preguntó el dragón sin desviar su mirada del bosque Everfree.

—Zecora dice que falta poco para que les den de alta del hospital de Canterlot; que dentro de muy poco verán su nuevo hogar; junto a sus amadas niñas. En cuanto a las Princesas... están muy felices de volver a tener a sus padres de vuelta y esperan mostrarles todo lo que han logrado hasta ahora con su Reino. Están más que emocionadas.

Lumbre torció el gesto en señal de disgusto.

—Hay que advertirles. En cuanto White Nightmare y Dark Moon descubran en lo que se ha convertido su Imperio no me imagino cómo van a reaccionar.

—Y será cuestión de tiempo a que alguien haga algo realmente estúpido — confirmó Discord.

—Tenemos que advertirles — gruñó el Rey Lumbre.

—Tengo una pequeña sugerencia — dijo Discord. — La poni especial de Celestia, su hija mayor. Nueva Princesa de Equestria, convertida en alicornio por obra y gracia de su amante y la portadora actual del Elemento Magia.

Lumbre levantó una ceja.

—Tiene un pequeño asistente, a quien trata más bien como su hermano — siguió Discord. — Es un joven dragón, un adolescente apenas que ha pasado por la etapa de la codicia.

—¿Un dragón asistente? — Preguntó Lumbre con ira en su voz.

—Como dije antes, es más bien su hermano menor — dijo Discord tratando que el Rey Lumbre se mantuviera calmado. — Mira viejo, no sé; aparentemente su examen para entrar a la academia de unicornios superdotados de Celestia era despertar un huevo de dragón que tenían desde hace generaciones; y helos ahí. Inseparables.

—Y yo creía que esos huevos ya estaban perdidos — suspiró Lumbre. — ¿Y bien? ¿En qué me beneficia este joven dragón?

—Es muy joven y el pobre no tiene ni idea de cómo utilizar sus habilidades — se rio Discord. — Excepto una, que descubrió por accidente, su aliento mensajero.

Lumbre pareció reflexionar un poco.

—¿Sugieres que...?

—Manda mensajes a través de Spike — dijo Lumbre acercándole una escama al Rey. — Está mudando escamas; recogí esta hoy en caso te decidas.

—¿Por qué no les mandas el mensaje tú mismo? — Preguntó Lumbre.

Discord lo miró sin decir nada; pero no era necesario, el miedo era más que tangible en su rostro.

—Lo siento, viejo amigo. No quiero morir.

El Rey Lumbre no dijo nada, lo comprendía perfectamente. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que la pesadilla habría terminado, que ellos jamás saldrían de donde los había puesto... pero las cosas habían cambiado y también tenía miedo.

—Y todo porque no tuve el monstruoso valor de asesinarlos enfrente de sus hijas bebés — gruñó Lumbre.

Discord se limitó a ver hacia el bosque Everfree, temblando todavía. Sin más, el Rey Lumbre usó su magia para aparecer un grueso manual y lo mandó con su aliento mensajero.

**...**

—Madre, Padre, sean bienvenidos — dijo Celestia abriéndoles la puerta de su hogar a sus padres.

Los generales le sonrieron a su hija mayor y caminaron a través de los diversos pasillos del Palacio de Canterlot. Todo había sido dispuesto para ellos luego de varias semanas en el hospital, las cuales las pasaron ejercitándose y leyendo todo lo que podían sobre la historia de Equestria; y por supuesto con las constantes visitas de Luna y Celestia junto con Twilight y Pip. Al principio ellos se excusaron, tratando de decir que era un asunto de familia y que no podían interrumpir; pero fue Dark Moon quien las invitó a compartir con ellos.

—Vamos, ustedes son parte de la familia, ¿no? Después de todo son los ponis especiales de nuestras hijas. Tenemos toda una eternidad por delante viviendo como familia. Únanse por favor.

Celestia y Twilight se miraron quedándose en una pieza. Pip y Luna les habían contado que estaban casados desde hacía año y medio y que eran muy felices juntos, pero Celestia y Twilight todavía no habían revelado su vínculo especial.

—¿Cómo es que...?

—¿Cómo lo sabemos, dices? — Preguntó divertida White Nightmare dándole un amoroso beso en la frente a su hija. — Porque puedo sentir cómo tu inmortalidad se ha partido en dos, mi amor... y con quien la compartes es ella. No me hace gracia que sea una yegua aquella con quien compartes ese vínculo mágico; pero si es tu verdadero amor no hay de qué avergonzarse. Es gracias a esa magia tan hermosa, exclusiva de la Familia Imperial, por la cual Dark Moon y yo seguimos juntos a pesar que él es un mortal.

Y a partir de aquella visita, Twilight se fue acercando más y más a los antiguos generales poni. Siempre preguntaba por cómo era la vida en el Imperio, sobre qué clase de magia utilizaban, si desde siempre existieron peligros como Discord... y a ellos les hacía gracia su joven nuera y le contaban historias por bastantes horas; de hecho, lo disfrutaban mucho. Pero cuando les preguntaba por sus batallas y hazañas de guerra, ellos cambiaban repentinamente.

—Por el bien de tu salud mental mejor cierra la boca y no vuelvas a tocar el tema — fue la cortante respuesta que White Nightmare le dio la última vez.

Y algo en el tono le dijo a Twilight que no la provocara. Por alguna razón había sentido un horrible escalofrío cuando la oyó hablar.

Pero todo estaba en el pasado y ahora todo estaba más que dispuesto para que ellos comenzaran su nueva vida junto a sus hijas en su nuevo hogar. Spike, a quien conocieron en una de tantas visitas junto con Twilight, se sentía algo nervioso con su presencia. No le había gustado cómo lo miraron cuando su amiga lo presentó; y durante todo el tiempo sintió la fría mirada de Dark Moon sobre él, hasta por un momento juró verlo sonreír de forma siniestra.

Al verlos entrar sólo se quedó en el acto de bienvenida, en donde lo acompañaron todas las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía; pero luego desapareció entre los pasillos. Rarity y Pinkie Pie lo miraron y rápidamente corrieron tras él; Twiligth también pero como nuera de Celestia, tenía que quedarse. Ya les preguntaría qué les había sucedido luego de un momento.

—¡Spike! ¡Spike! — Lo llamó Pinkie Pie riendo alegremente. — ¿Qué haces Spike? ¿No ves que te perderás el banquete en honor de los padres de la Princesa? ¡Ah! estoy tan feliz por ella, criada sola sin ayuda de nadie; sin una dulce abuela o una mami y un papi dispuestos a ayudarla en lo que sea para que su pequeña sea feliz y bueno... ¡Ahora son toda una familia feliz!

Rarity la interrumpió antes que siguiera, estaba alargándose demasiado.

—¿Qué te pasó Spikey Wikey? ¿Por qué escapaste? Creía que te querías divertir con el resto. Ven, divirámonos.

Spike negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias Rarity pero creo que iré más tarde. La verdad... no me siento cómodo con esos dos cerca de mí. Es sólo que no quiero ser grosero, mejor me quedo acá y bueno... ya veremos después.

Rarity ladeó la cabeza igual que Pinkie.

—¿De qué hablas Spike? A mí me parecieron unos ponis muy agradables — dijo Rarity. — Se ven algo raros pero en fin... imagino que es demasiado el shock por ver que son idénticos a las Princesas. Vamos, nos espera un banquete.

—¡Y luego una fiesta con baile y todo! — Gritó alegremente Pinkie tomando a Spike de una garra junto con Rarity y devolviéndolo al lugar.

Fue cuando Spike eructó el libro. Los tres sin entender nada, examinaron el libro. Spike soltó un grito de asombro.

—¿La guía básica del dragón para combate anti-poni?

Rarity levitó el libro hacia ella, examinándolo de cerca.

—Bueno, hay muchas ilustraciones de dragones haciendo llaves extrañas a ponis y demás... pero...

Fue entonces cuando una carta ennegrecida por el humo y el hollín se deslizó de dentro del libro. Spike la tomó y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—Querido Spike... te escribo estas líneas sin esperar que contestes; tampoco sé si mis advertencias serán en vano pero debo intentar... Mi nombre es Lumbre... el Rey Lumbre, soberano de todos los dragones...

Pinkie Pie y Rarity intercambiaron una mirada de expectación y le hicieron señas a Spike para que continuara. El dragón, hecho un manojo de nervios, siguió leyendo. Sudaba, no tenía ni idea de qué sucedía pero la mención de aquel que supuestamente encerró a los padres de las Princesas era suficiente para poner en alerta a cualquiera...

—Tampoco espero que nadie del otro lado del bosque Everfree me crea, joven Spike, pero como dije antes, debo intentar. Los asesinos han sido liberados, los dos guerreros más despiadados y crueles de todo el mundo; los padres de sus Princesas del Sol y de la Luna. A través de ti deseo hacer llegar este mensaje a aquellas ponis que portan ahora los Elementos de la Armonía; pues son las únicas en quien puedo confiar. Con ellos ha llegado una gran amenaza para tu gente; pues no sabes de lo que son capaces. Por favor necesito hablar con ustedes en persona, advertirles del peligro que corren la paz y la armonía; antes que sea tarde. Por favor, envíame cuanto antes tu respuesta; y si valoras tu vida, que sea a espaldas de los asesinos.

PD; el libro en el que viene mi carta, es para ti. Si un día un poni trata de mostrarse superior a ti, hazlo pedazos. Utiliza el poder que el libro te confiere y derrótalo. Es lo único que puedo hacer por un joven que ha crecido lejos de los suyos.

Los tres presentes se miraron. Era obvio que tenían que hablar con las tres Princesas de inmediato.

**...**

Había sido una fiesta agradable, en donde los padres de las Princesas demostraron ser gente agradable y con buenos modales, como buenos miembros de la Realeza; pero hubo algo de tensión desde el regreso de Spike y las demás, se notaban furtivos; como evitando el contacto con los demás. Por suerte los homenajeados no notaron nada y se fueron a dormir como si nada pasado un tiempo; argumentando que aún no estaban recuperados del todo de su estancia en el hospital y deseaban regresar a dormir. Todos entendieron y dieron por terminada la velada; aunque Twilight aprovechó para confrontar a Spike.

—Spike, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte — lo regañó. — Se supone que la fiesta era para ellos pero no estuviste ni un momento compartiendo con todos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—La verdad Spike es que no me agradó mucho cómo actuaste esta vez — dijo suavemente Fluttershy. — ¿Por qué te fuiste por tu lado? Te perdiste la diversión y... y...

Spike les acercó la carta.

—Perdonen mi actitud pero me llegó esto y no pude concentrarme de los nervios — dijo cortando la discusión por lo sano. — Es... bueno, léanla y verán a lo que me refiero.

Twilight leyó en voz alta sin poder creerlo. La Princesa Celestia se acercó y arrugó la frente en cuanto leyó el nombre de Lumbre pero aun así no pudo evitar que la curiosidad fuera más fuerte que ella. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Luna y ella sólo asintió.

—No podemos culpar a Spike por sentirse alterado por recibir semejante mensaje; sin embargo está visto que debemos actuar — dijo Celestia al cabo de unos momentos haciendo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

Estimado Rey Lumbre; soy Celestia, Princesa del Sol y soberana del Reino de Equestria. El joven Spike nos ha dado su mensaje y tras leerlo he pensado que tal vez reunirnos sea la mejor opción. Así pues, enviaré a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía para que me transmitan el mensaje que usted desea darme, si es que no confía en mí como para dárnoslo personalmente. Descuide, mis padres no se enteraran.

Miró a Spike y tras leerle el mensaje a todas, se lo pasó.

—Mándalo Spike.

Sin pensarlo mucho el dragón envió el mensaje... el cual fue respondido rápidamente.

Mañana, en el bosque Everfree nos encontraremos; justo frente al pueblo que llaman Ponyville. Mi enviada los recibirá y las guiará hacia mí. Confío en ella así como ustedes. Quiero que lleven sus Elementos y al joven dragón para probar que son ellas; pueden darles toda la protección mágica que se requiera, me da igual. Tranquila, ellas no pondrán un casco fuera del territorio perteneciente a Equestria; lo juro.

El Rey Lumbre.

—Twilight , todas, esta misión es mucho más de lo que jamás he pedido antes; pero confío en que ustedes sabrán manejar la situación. La pregunta es, ¿puedo contar con su ayuda?

Todas se incliaron.

—Tranquila Princesa Celestia — le dijo Twilight. — Volveremos con respuestas... y sanas y salvas.

—Eso es lo más importante, Twilight. Su vida significa mucho para mí; en especial la tuya — dijo la Princesa besando suavemente a su alumna y amante. — Sólo cuídate.

La alicornio morada sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la Princesa, por supuesto que estaría bien.

Por su parte el Rey Lumbre meditaba sobre la situación con seriedad y recelo. La tormenta iba a desatarse, podía sentirlo; pero eso no impedía que hiciera lo que pudiera para minimizar el daño. Eso sí, tratándose de los asesinos cualquier precaución era poca.

* * *

**Ta-dá: decidí reemplazar el cap 2 ya que en retrospectiva me pareció que metía demasiada información en muy poco así que les presento esta nueva versión. Espero les haya gustado. Aquí no tengo mucho que decir así que:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia del Rey Lumbre:**

El bosque Everfree se presentaba como siempre, intimidante, impenetrable... con esa aura de magia antigua que alejaba a cuanto poni quisiera acercarse. Pero ahí estaban, cada una de las Portadoras llevando su respectivo Elemento de la Armonía mirando fijamente el bosque esperando a la supuesta enviada del rey dragón. Entonces Zecora se apareció de entre lo más profundo del bosque vistiendo una larga capucha como la que usaba cuando se vieron por primera vez.

—Jóvenes ponis, perdón por hacerlas esperar. A través del bosque las debo guiar, para que con el Rey Lumbre se puedan encontrar.

—¡Zecora! ¡Tú eres la enviada del Rey Lumbre! — Se escandalizó Rainbow Dash. — Pero... pero... creía que tú no eras un ser maligno.

Zecora la miró con seriedad.

—Debes cambiar tu percepción de la maldad; pues ésta puede nublar tu vista sobre la verdad.

Y sin darle la oportunidad de responder, comenzó a caminar con las demás siguiéndola. Spike usó su fuego para improvisarse una antorcha y Twilight y Rarity utilizaron sus cuernos como linternas esperando encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas que estaban surgiendo.

En el lindero del bosque ambas Princesas se miraron preocupadas y les desearon lo mejor a sus representantes. Algo en todo lo que sucedía no estaba bien, de alguna forma presentían que la venida de sus padres traería toda una serie de eventos completamente fuera de su control.

En el bosque las amigas, inteligentemente guiadas por la cebra, caminaban esquivando cuanta amenaza el bosque tuviera lista para ellas. Hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una montaña cubierta de gigantescas púas color rojo sangre. Retrocedieron horrorizadas cuando la montaña se volvió hacia ellas revelando esos ojos color rubí. El Rey Lumbre se extendió cual largo era exhibiendo su panza rojo bermellón a las aterrorizadas ponis. Pero poco a poco fue encogiéndose hasta que terminó en un pequeño dragón apenas más alto que Spike.

—Las esperaba, Portadoras — dijo con su fría voz. — Me alegro que hayan decidido venir... pues la amenaza que crece sobre nuestros Reinos es grande. Demasiado.

—¿Entonces tú eres el Rey Lumbre? — Se atrevió a preguntar Rainbow Dash.

El dragón asintió con calma.

—Estamos justo en la frontera entre nuestros Reinos; Equestria y Reptilia. Si vamos a discutir algo tan importante que sea aquí, en tierra neutral y salvaje.

—¿Y qué quiere discutir? — Preguntó Applejack. — Obviamente se trata sobre los padres de las Princesas, a quienes usted llamó asesinos en su carta. ¿Puede explicarse bien de qué rayos está hablando?

Lumbre hizo un extraño pase con su cola haciendo aparecer una pared de humo la cual dibujó la forma de un gigantesco mapa de Equestria... sólo que ésta estaba dividida entre el país de las nubes, el país de la tierra y el país del bosque.

—Hace medio millón de años, mucho antes del nacimiento de Luna y Celestia, Equestria no existía.

—Lo sé, eran tan sólo las diferentes clases de ponis. Aunque no lo parezca yo era la primera de la clase — dijo Pinkie Pie muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Lumbre la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola callar.

—En esos días... la división entre esas razas no existía tampoco. De hecho, Equestria está en lo que originalmente eran tres reinos diferentes; el Reino Minotauro, la gente del bosque; el Reino Grifo, la gente del aire; y el Reino Búfalo, la gente de la tierra.

—Pero eso es imposible. Todo el mundo sabe que cuando los ponis llegaron a estas tierras estaban desiertas. — Objetó Rarity.

—Fueron días muy oscuros, Portadora, — respondió Lumbre con pesadez en su voz. — En aquellos días, todas las razas vivíamos en paz en el territorio que nos fue asignado por los Espíritus de la Creación. Y para asegurarse que la paz y la armonía permanecieran por siempre... los Windigos, sus guardianes, nos vigilaban día y noche... castigando con el invierno sin fin a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle la guerra a sus hermanos...

La nube de humo colorido cambió mostrando lo que eran esos espíritus sobre los cuales habían leído en el cuento de la noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Eran bellos en verdad... aunque a ellas siempre le parecieron siniestros; jamás pensaron en esos seres como los guardianes de la armonía y la paz.

—El único que era capaz de romper el equilibrio de la armonía era el hermano menor de los Windigos, pero admitían su existencia pues no puede haber equilibrio sin caos — siguió Lumbre mientras el humo cambiaba de forma y se transformaba en Discord. — Y durante mucho tiempo vivimos en relativa paz, únicamente uniéndonos para detener al retorcido Discord. E incluso los Windigos le concedieron al pueblo más pacífico de todos, los minotauros, los saberes sagrados para que crearan la máxima defensa contra este ser. Creo que la conocen muy bien ustedes siete...

La nube cambió mostrando los Elementos de la Armonía. Las ponis y el dragón estaban en silencio mientras el relato seguía.

—Fue entonces cuando Death Ride, el Emperador Poni, tuvo una hija. Muchos de nosotros, los primeros gobernantes, habíamos hallado a nuestra alma gemela; pero él fue el primero en tener descendencia. La nombraron White Nightmare y dijeron que ella pondría en alto el poder del Imperio. Palabras más ciertas jamás fueron pronunciadas...

La nube cambió mostrando por fin a la madre de Celestia cuando no era más que una potrilla.

—Todos los pequeños tienen cierta crueldad innata... son los padres quienes le enseñan a los pequeños qué está bien y qué está mal; qué deben hacer para comportarse en sociedad con su familia y todo lo que puedas imaginar. Muchos lastiman a pequeñas criaturas sin pensar...

—Es cierto — murmuró apenada Fluttershy.

—Sin embargo Death Ride alimentó su crueldad... y a pesar que le enseñó la diferencia entre el bien y el mal; también le mostró que él prefería el mal. Eso, sumado a un intenso entrenamiento de combate así como mágico; podrán imaginar el resultado.

La imagen cambió; ahora se miraba a una White Nightmare adolescente con una mirada sádica y maligna con una demente sonrisa. Además notaron su Cutie Mark de un hacha envuelta en llamas.

—Y el día que cumplió los quince años, fue cuando la pesadilla comenzó; la pesadilla blanca si entienden a lo que me refiero... pues con esa corta edad, la joven temeraria decidió confrontar al propio espíritu del caos... en una batalla que dejaría marcados a los Windigos de forma que nadie lo hubiera esperado...

—Suponiendo que todo eso fue cierto — ironizó Rainbow Dash, — no me imagino qué clase de momento le habrá hecho pasar Discord a White Nightmare. La pobre...

—De hecho, apenas si pude escapar con vida — dijo Discord apareciéndose de pronto ante las escandalizadas ponis. Sus ojos, para sorpresa de todos, mostraban una mezcla de odio y lo peor; miedo. — De no haber sido porque era apenas una mocosa; yo hubiera muerto ahí mismo. Y eso aterrorizó a mis hermanos, pues yo que soy mucho más poderoso que ellos compensando que ellos son muchos, yo estaba debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte por obra y gracia de una joven poni a quien apenas si logré hacerle algo.

—Y se acobardaron... pues a partir de aquel momento White Nightmare descubrió que si quería podía hacer pedazos a los Windigos. Era justo lo que Death Ride esperaba, algo que evitara que esas molestas criaturas lo frenaran.

La nube cambió mostrando soldados ponis, no como los actuales vestidos en armaduras doradas únicamente haciendo actos de presencia y protegiendo a las Princesas, sino intimidantes guerreros con armaduras de hierro con la sangre goteando de sus cascos. Rarity soltó un grito de horror llamando la atención del Rey Lumbre.

—Tú decías que cuando los primeros ponis llegaron a las tierras de Equestria éstas estaban desiertas, ¿no? Eso fue porque las razas que ahí vivían en paz fueron exterminadas por los ponis; y aquellos que dejaron vivir, únicamente niños pequeños, fueron llevados como esclavos al Imperio.

La imagen cambió una vez más, mostrando a bebés minotauro, búfalos y grifos siendo encadenados y llevados por temibles ponis con ensangrentadas armaduras de hierro los cuales sonreían sin piedad mientras los llevaban ante la temible mirada de White Nightmare.

—White Nightmare jamás tuvo un favor especial de su padre, como todos los soldados ella debía de destacar por sus propios méritos; y vaya si lo logró. Con su sed de sangre y poder combinados, ascendió rápidamente por los puestos militares convirtiéndose en una destacada general. Lo único que opacaba su felicidad era saber que existía otro joven recluta tan famoso como ella; y según decían era igual de cruel y maligno. Un general pegaso de nombre Dark Moon.

Entonces el humo de Lumbre mostró al padre de Celestia y Luna.

—Destacado sobre todo porque amaba ejecutar prisioneros en persona; y su técnica de intimidación favorita era arrancar una cabeza con sus propios cascos. Fuerte y retorcido como nadie; la única con la que podía compararse su sed de sangre era la de White Nightmare. El anciano Rey de los Grifos fue ejecutado por Dark Moon en su propio trono; desmoralizando a sus tropas y finalmente cayendo ante el poderoso Imperio Poni. Fue la hazaña que hizo que Dark Moon se convirtiera en general.

Las ponis y el dragón escuchaban horrorizadas; no sabían si creerle o no pero de algo podían estar seguras, el terror de Discord era verdadero. Todavía lo sentían estremecerse al ver la imagen de la madre de la Princesa con esa retorcida sonrisa.

—Fue entonces cuando los obligaron a trabajar juntos; pues la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía protegía al Reino Minotauro de la crueldad de los ponis... y desgraciadamente la unión hizo la fuerza. Una batalla de las más sangrientas en la cual White Nightmare arrancó los Elementos de los cadáveres de los portadores y los mostró a todos los demás pueblos como ejemplo del poder del Imperio. Pero lo peor fue que el amor surgió entre ellos; de inmediato se amaron con locura y se convirtieron en marido y mujer. Death Ride jamás lo supo sino hasta mucho después, cuando ya había un bebé en camino; su Princesa del Sol.

—Entonces los asesinos... esa amenaza de la que usted habla... — dijo Twilight ya asustada.

—En aquellos días la única solución era acabar con ellos; pues si morían los líderes el Imperio se desmoronaría y la amenaza hubiera acabado para siempre — dijo Lumbre. — Asesiné a la esposa de Death Ride causando también la muerte del Emperador; pues nosotros los primeros gobernantes somos inmortales y ésta inmortalidad es compartida si se encontramos a nuestro amor verdadero; pero si ese amor verdadero muere, también nosotros moriremos sin remedio.

Twilight retrocedió asustada y Discord se fijó en ella.

—Piensa un poco Twily; si tú te mueres la querida Celestia morirá contigo; así de poderoso es el vínculo compartido entre ustedes dos. Lo mismo con Luna y ese tal Pip. Y lo mismo con White Nightmare y Dark Moon, a quien este sujeto no tuvo el valor de matar cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

El humo cambió de forma una última vez en la cual se mostró al Rey Lumbre, tan grande como una montaña mirando con odio y desprecio a White Nightmare y Dark Moon tratando inútilmente de proteger a dos potrillas recién nacidas; Luna y Celestia que lloraban aterradas.

—No tuve el valor de tomar sus vidas frente a unas bebés que jamás hicieron daño a nadie; así que me limité a encerrarlos en la nada rezando por que jamás pudieran salir. —¿Y por qué dejó con vida a las pequeñas? — Preguntó Fluttershy temblorosa.

—Porque jamás he tenido el valor de asesinar niños como ellos dos... y lo más importante, cada raza tiene el derecho de gobernarse por sus legítimos líderes; nombrados por los Espíritus de la Creación. Death Ride ya había muerto y White Nightmare estaba encerrada en la nada, así pues Celestia y Luna serían las legítimas gobernantes de la raza poni. Construí su castillo cuidándome que éste las cuidara el tiempo necesario para que pudieran manejar a su pueblo. Nada les faltaría jamás a excepción contacto con otros ponis... para evitar que éstos les contaran lo que sucedió en los antiguos días y la pesadilla volviera a repetirse. Más tarde hice el bosque Everfree como una trampa mortal para cuanto poni que pasara más allá de este punto.

Todas estaban en silencio sin saber qué decir. ¿A quién creerle? ¿Y qué hacer? El Rey Lumbre suspiró tristemente y con su larga cola desvaneció el humo del mensaje.

—Mi advertencia está hecha. Les diría que cuenten lo que les he dicho a Celestia y a Luna; pero me temo que su amor a sus progenitores nuble su juicio. Por mi parte esto es lo último que verán de mí; pues no pienso poner una garra en las tierras de la maldita raza poni.

**...**

Luna y Celestia esperaban a sus enviadas; las cuales aparecieron poco después siendo el vivo retrato de la confusión y el miedo.

—Twilight, ¿qué ha pasado?

Al borde de la desesperación, la joven alicornio se lanzó a los brazos de su mentora y amante y lloró.

—Celestia... yo... yo la verdad no sé a quién creerle...

* * *

**Y he aquí la historia de los padres de las Princesas. Es extraña pero en fin, quería darle un toque trágico así que helo aquí. Ah, y también me basé un poco en el episodio de la noche de los corazones cálidos sólo para darle un toque más místico al asunto. Sin más sólo les dejo mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
